<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A bumpy way home by GavinsPlstcPrck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554025">A bumpy way home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck'>GavinsPlstcPrck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day on the beach... questions... and a sensual kiss...</p><p>On their way home Connor has some other plans...</p><p>By the way: What exactly is a Twink?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A bumpy way home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result after a poll on Twitter in which I was asking, which kind of plot I should write about.</p><p>So... have fun. ;)</p><p>Fun fact: The real working title for this oneshot was "Car PHCK" XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin had already noticed that something was wrong with his boyfriend. Connor seemed absent. If Gavin asked him anything, he answered shortly, as if he hadn't been listening. However, Gavin assumed that this was due to the crowd of people on the beach. Connor didn't like it if there was too much going on.</p><p>They had spent the afternoon here, Gavin had bathed in the water while Connor had preferred to stay on the towel laid out in the sand. "Are you sure your skin can withstand the sun?" Gavin had asked him that over and over again and Connor refused to be creamed by him with a sun blocker. Connor's skin was a few shades lighter than Gavin's. Besides that, Gavin's tanned even more under the sun.</p><p>Still, for Gavin Connor's behavior was just weird. Gavin just came out of the water and was drying himself with a towel. He was taking a deep sip from his water bottle when Connor asked him: "Gavin, what's a Twink?" Gavin choked on his water so much that he started to cough and it took a moment for him to speak normally again.</p><p>"Where did you get that term from?", Gavin asked him and Connor looked towards the water, his eyes hidden behind the sunglasses he was wearing. Connor didn't answer him. "Where did you get that from?" Gavin asked him again, this time more empathically. Connor bit his lip before looking at Gavin: "While you've been in the water earlier, a group of youngsters ran by. If my acoustics weren't so good, I probably wouldn't have noticed. But they made each other aware of it, that I look like a Twink." Gavin seemed highly amused. "Maybe you should google it?" Connor saw his look and how he raised one eyebrow.</p><p>Of course, Connor could have used his internet search, but sometimes he preferred it if Gavin explained some things to him.</p><p>"Although I have to admit that they're not necessarily wrong." Gavin seemed so amused that Connor was getting impatient. "Would you please explain it to me now?" Gavin took another sip of water before he started explaining. "A Twink is a young-looking, gay man who has little muscle or is only slightly hairy, but who in turn can be very attractive." Gavin noticed Connor raise an eyebrow, but he was still looking at him seriously. "Do <i>you</i> think I’m a Twink?“, Connor asked his partner and Gavin took another sip from his bottle.</p><p>"Well..." Gavin couldn't help but grin and put his cap back on, with its shield back. The next moment Connor saw the mentioned youngsters again and how they stared almost conspicuously in his direction. Gavin noticed this and, how Connor looked uncertainly down on his lap. He leaned over to Connor and grinned, whispering in his ear: "We could offer them a show if they're looking over here so conspicuously!"</p><p>Connor was about to reply his gaze when he noticed that Gavin was gently biting his ear. Luckily, nobody could see Connor's eyes through the sunglasses, because Gavin was touching one of his most sensitive spots and he closed his eyes with relish. When Gavin bit his earlobe, Connor whispered: "You know that's a dangerous game you're playing, right?" However, Gavin only made an approving sound and placed a kiss on Connor's neck.</p><p>Connor noticed how Gavin touched him not only with his lips but also with his tongue. He was almost trying to give Connor a hickey. In general, his touch in Connor's sensitive neck area triggered reactions that radiated to his groins. "You should stop doing this, otherwise your Twink won't get up for half an hour." Gavin made an amused sound and finally laid his head on Connor's shoulder as he looked at him.</p><p>Connor looked back and, to be honest, the youngsters were now indifferent to him. So he leaned in Gavin's direction and gave him a kiss on his lips, which he replied.</p><p>"Let's go!" Connor finally asked his partner and Gavin had no objection. Also, it was getting late.</p><p>***</p><p>Connor still couldn't let go of the fact that Gavin had kissed him like that. How long was he with him now? A whole two months and he still couldn't get enough of him. He only had to touch him in the right places and Connor already melted in his hands into a pile of misery. To be precise, Connor was actually relieved that his shorts were tight anyway, otherwise, his excitement would have been clearly seen.</p><p>Connor closed his eyes and tried to control it, but failed. Suddenly he looked over at Gavin, who was concentrating on the road. "Pull over, Gavin!" When Connor asked him to do so, Gavin looked at him confused for a moment. "For what?" he asked him, but Connor didn't let him finish and leaned over so that he could access his pants. "Hey, hey ... wait, wait ..." Gavin tried to stop Connor from doing what he was up to. But the next moment he heard him pulling his zipper down.</p><p>He could hardly drive off the road as fast as Connor had leaned over his lap and now his head hung below his arms. The next moment he noticed Connor touching him with his tongue and had to pull himself together not to step accidentally on the gas pedal. He pulled off the road as fast as he could and turned off the engine before activating the handbrake.</p><p>Then he leaned back and couldn't help panting because his cock disappeared between Connor's lips. "Phck ... Are you ... out of your ... mind?", he asked him, but Connor only answered with a pleasant sound. Gavin's chest lifted, Connor let him slide deeper into his mouth and worked its tip with his tongue, let it twitch over it and Gavin dropped his head back before his eyes widened. His hand laid on Connor's shoulders and he gripped his T-shirt. His loins trembled as Connor started moving his head in a stimulating rhythm. Gavin felt his lips tighten around him and Connor took him in full length.</p><p>A lustful moan escaped his lips and he couldn't help but grasp Connor's hair with his other hand and followed his movement. Finally, Connor let go of him with a small smacking sound and raised his head just to kiss Gavin on the lips.</p><p>Connor wore only a pair of shorts, which he slipped down his waist whereupon he continued to involve Gavin in yearning kisses. When he finally got rid of his pants, Connor pulled Gavin’s legs a little further onto the seat so it was less difficult to lean over him. This was one of the moments when he was glad that Gavin's car had no split seats. Connor's tongue wandered over his skin again and Gavin watched all of this with an exciting form of fascination.</p><p>What further aroused them both in this situation was the ignorance of whether anyone could watch them. Since Gavin had only parked on the side of the road and the darkness was not yet fully developed, there was a risk that someone could see them.</p><p>While Gavin enjoyed Connor’s touch, Connor experienced a real firework of status messages within his HUD. Details of Gavin’s File were everywhere, no matter if it was static information or his taste... When Gavin lost his first drops of precum, the Android's system analyzed Gavin's genetic code, which gave Connor a tremendous thrust of pleasure.</p><p>Finally, Connor pulled back from Gavin’s lap and came up to him. Gavin was so excited now that he had slipped a little deeper into the seat. But he had to sit up a bit before Connor sat down, face-to-face, on his lap. Again he started kissing him and wanted to help himself a little to get Gavin's dick in the right direction. "W-wait..." Gavin gasped but Connor just let go of him briefly. He hardly gave him time to say anything. "Shouldn't we... glove box... you're gonna... hurt... yourself", Gavin murmured, but Connor just kissed him and replied: "I don't care..."</p><p>Gavin felt how his cock touched Connor's entrance and his boyfriend lead him in the right spot. The first moments were hardly bearable for Gavin, but then he noticed how Connor slowly relaxed and Gavin gently slipped into him.</p><p>They looked at each other while Connor carefully lowered his hip and he suddenly bit his lip. Gavin had warned him that he would hurt himself. When such a situation usually occurred, they always used a high lubricated condom. Just because it was more bearable for Connor and everything seemed easier. But this time his excitement apparently had been too big to hold himself back.</p><p>Even if he had gotten used to having sex with Gavin by now, Connor still had a hard time without any preparation. This led to various error messages in his system. His LED almost changed its color every other second. On one hand, the feeling was almost unbearable, on the other he enjoyed the slight pain that spread in his abdomen. Gavin put his arms around him to keep him from moving. He kissed him and so they lingered until Connor got used to it.</p><p>"Slowly... Careful..." Gavin breathed before giving Connor a little more leeway with his arms and he carefully started to move. Connor noticed that it was almost enough for him to just move his hip slightly and so he developed a rhythm that was exciting and pleasant at the same time. Gavin enjoyed the tightness around him and slid one hand between Connor's thigh, where he gently gripped around his cock.</p><p>Connor groaned and leaned forward again, where he met Gavin's slightly opened lips. He slid his fingers into his hair and felt Gavin's hand slowly begin to stimulate him. Depending on how he moved his hand, Connor winced, which in turn Gavin noticed too.</p><p>As much as Gavin excited the whole situation, he always kept an eye on Connor's movements. Because he didn't want to risk that his boyfriend injured himself because he was too highly engaged. However, he noticed that after a short while it got better and Connor relaxed a little. Gavin leaned forward and pulled Connor closer to kiss his neck again. His hand in the meantime moved on and so he steered himself and Connor slowly but surely to their climax.</p><p>When Connor finally felt safe, he slowly picked up the pace. The fact that Gavin additionally fucked him with his hand helped him to build up more and more pressure, which flowed straight between his thighs. Connor finally leaned with his hands on the back of the seat to gain a little more control over his movements.</p><p>Their careful way of lovemaking delayed everything a bit, but it was extremely stimulating for both. So they just sat there a few minutes later, while Connor slowly moved on and they kept kissing.</p><p>At some point, however, they both came to the moment where their excitement took over any kind of restraint and Connor didn't want to wait any longer. He picked up the pace again a little, his rhythm became more jerky, his movements unsteady. Meanwhile, Gavin felt his heartbeat highly increase.</p><p>Connor, who had kissed him all the time, now pulled back from him and looked at him with wide-opened eyes. Connor noticed that he couldn't hold back any longer. When Gavin slightly tightened his grip, it literally broke out of him and Connor gasped, let out a pleading sound, and poured himself over Gavin's hand.</p><p>Thanks to Connor's short, consecutive, jerky movements, it overcame Gavin too. He pulled Connor close again and followed him over the edge. The pulsating feeling held on for a few moments and so Connor and Gavin looked at each other completely exhausted before Connor bent down to his partner and kissed him again.</p><p>Only when the number of flashing messages in Connor's HUD had subsided he carefully tried to part himself from Gavin. He succeeded with Gavin's help and so he finally sank onto the seat.</p><p>Gavin, who had pulled a few paper towels out of another compartment of his car and was cleaning himself, finally looked over at Connor. "You didn't plan that, did you?" he asked, but Connor didn't answer. No, instead his LED, which had temporarily changed to a blue color, now flashed briefly in yellow. However, his look revealed that there was apparently more to it than a mere "I did!“. Because now he lowered his eyes and started to grin.</p><p>"What are you hiding from me?" Gavin asked and Connor raised his eyebrows. "I knew what a Twink is..." he admitted and Gavin looked at him in surprise. "And what about the youngsters?" - "They just looked stupid, nothing more." However, Gavin was still uncanny about why Connor did the whole thing, so he looked at him in confusion. "Your browser history..?" Connor admitted it almost a little ashamed and Gavin remembered that he had visited explicit websites on most evenings before he started that thing with Connor. "When I first connected to your WiFi, I got to see a couple of treacherous lists..." Connor continued.</p><p>"You knew it for so long and never said anything?" Gavin asked him and Connor nodded. Suddenly a certain amount of shame came up in Gavin, which Connor noticed and so he sat up and leaned towards him. "I don't mind you looked at these." he said, putting his arms around Gavin's neck and kissing his temple. "You don't?" Gavin asked him. "No..." Gavin ran a hand over Connor's upper arm and looked in his eyes. "After all, it seems like I'm covering all your pervert kinks..." Connor said and started to grin, which Gavin replied with a chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>